Love
by darkbam
Summary: Ibu, apa itu cinta? Dan dimana aku dapat menemukannya?


Ketika Naruto kecil memasuki kelasnya, ia terpaku sesaat melihat lambang—yang dikatakan orang-orang—hati yang dilukis indah dan dipajang di mading kelas. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Jika itu dinamakan sebagai 'hati', lalu kenapa di bawahnya bertuliskan 'love' yang berarti 'cinta'?

 **.**

.

 **Love** © **darkbam**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

["Ibu, apa itu 'cinta'? Dan dimana aku dapat menemukannya?"]

All standart warnings apllied! 4YearsOld!Naruto, AU!

.

 **.**

Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bento yang dibawa dari rumah, buatan ibunya—tentu saja. Di dalamnya sudah tersusun rapi enam potong sushi yang tampak menggugah selera. Tapi, tetap saja kalah lezatnya dengan ramen., pikir Naruto. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, padahan sudah beberapa kali Naruto meminta ramen sebagai bento-nya, namun ibunya selalu menjawab, 'makanan yang berkuah mana bisa dibawa, apalagi olehmu, Naruto. Bisa-bisa tasmu menjadi basah karena tertumpah kuah ramen'.

Tak ingin berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto menyantap sushi-sushi itu sampai hanya meninggal kotak bento yang kosong.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Naruto berangkat ke taman kanak-kanaknya terlalu awal. Jadi, tak banyak yang sudah tiba. Lantas, bergegas ia menuju kelasnya.

Hal pertama kali yang dapat Naruto tangkap saat memasuki kelas adalah lambang hati yang dipajang di mading kelas. Di bawah lambang tersebut tertulis kata 'love' yang berarti 'cinta'. Tapi, bukankah ia lambang hati? Lalu, mengapa disana tertulis 'cinta'?

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto dibawa oleh Kushina ke suatu restoran besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Sebut saja namanya YakinikuQ.

Ibunya memanggang daging sapi di tempat pemanggangan yang tersedia di lesehan. Dan untungnya Naruto tak perlu memanggangnya sendiri, karena ibunya sudah menyediakan beberapa potong daging sapi yang telah dipanggang di atas piringnya.

Naruto menatap Kushina yang tengah memanggang potongan daging tersebut. Dan saat Kushina menyadari bahwa putranya tengah memandangnya, Kushina tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, kembali memanggang potongan daging.

Naruto memasukkan potongan kecil daging ke mulutnya dengan sumpit. Matanya memandang sekitar restoran yang sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Lalu, ia kembali menangkap sebuah lambang hati bewarna merah pada baju seorang anak perempuan seusianya sampai anak itu menghilang dari antrian.

Atensinya beralih kepada ibunya.

Kenapa lambang hati bewarna sepeti rambut ibunya?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini, Naruto selalu bertemu dengan lambang hati. Dan disana juga disebutkan sebagai 'cinta'.

Sebenarnya ... apa itu 'cinta'?

Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyambar selembar kertas dan melukis lambang hati dengan tinta merah, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah mendapati Kushina sedang duduk sambil menyaksikan siaran televisi, Naruto menghampirinya.

"Ibu," panggilnya. Kushina menoleh, tak luput oleh senyuman.

Naruto berusaha naik ke atas sofa, namun ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya terlalu pendek. Lantas, Kushina menggendong dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Ibu," panggilnya kembali.

"Hm?"

"Ini apa?" Naruto menyodorkan selembar kertas tadi ke hadapan wajah Kushina yang langsung diambil oleh ibunya itu.

"Ini namanya lambang hati, Naruto," jelas Kushina.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "lalu mengapa banyak orang yang menyebutnya sebagai 'cinta'?"

Kushina memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada buah hatinya. "Heum, ... kenapa ya?"

Hening.

"Ibu, apa itu 'cinta'? Dan dimana aku dapat menemukannya?"

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan mendekap erat putra semata wayangnya.

"Naruto dan ibu itu juga disebut cinta," jelas Kushina. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Tidak mengerti?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Hati melambangkan cinta, dan cinta melambangkan kasih sayang."

"Lalu, apa itu 'kasih sayang', ibu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aa, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya ... begini saja, sekarang ibu ingin bertanya. Apa yang Naruto rasakan saat Naruto sedang bersama ibu?"

"Rasanya ... hati Naru—um, sulit menjelaskannya, ibu. Yang jelas selalu ada rasa menyenangkan di dalam sini jika berada dekat dengan ibu," Naruto menyentuh dadanya.

"Nah, itulah yang dinamakan cinta, sayang ... rasa bahagia jika selalu bersama orang yang dicintai." Kushina mengelus sayang puncak kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya, perasaan ibu jika sedang berada dekat dengan Naruto?" anggukan diberikan Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Rasanya sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Selalu ada sesuatu yang membuncah dari hati ibu jika bersama Naruto. Ibu mencintai Naruto ..."

"Benarkah?" Kushina mengangguk diselingi tawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu—" Naruto mengecup singkat pipi kanan ibunya.

"Aku mencintai ibu."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's area is here!  
**

Yaakkk! Ini dia birthday fanfic for Naruto yang terlambat /.\ ...

Karena kemarin ada halangan jadi tidak bisa publish tepat waktu /pundung/.

Dan, fanfic macam apa ini? Pendek dan sungguh amburadul. Untuk ini saya hanya bisa minta maaf, juga jika masih ada typo(s) meskipun sudah saya revisi.

For the last ...

Otanjōbi omedetō, Uzumaki Naruto! x'D

...

Lots and lots of love,

 **bam**


End file.
